kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
James Richardson
|affiliation = with Chang (former) with Dennis (current) |gender = Male |motif = |type = Secretary/Villain (Former) Hero (Current) |season = Kamen Rider Retro |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Retro) 1 (Movies) |complex2 = |-|level 2 = Kamen Rider Lazer |-|Level 0 = Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo |-|Buggle Driver II = Kamen Rider Lazer Lv.X |casts = TBA }} Character History Present to be added Becoming An Affiliation with Cross Corp. to be added Becoming Proto Speedstreak to be added Personality to be added Family *Professor Richardson - Uncle/Kamen Rider Nexus Forms |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.0 t. *'Kicking power': 29.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Lazer Turbo's prototype fighter form, activated by inserting Masamune's copy of the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Why this copy accesses Level 0 instead of Levels 1 and 2 is never explained. This form has what looks like a palette swap of Ex-Aid's body with Lazer's humanoid head from his Level 5 form and under his Level 3 form's gold mask. Much like Genm Level 0, Lazer Turbo also has the ability to nullify the Bugster virus. After obtaining the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat from Masamune, Lazer Turbo is also able to wield the Gashacon Sparrow in this form, even without transforming into Proto Chambara Bike Gamer beforehand. Lazer Turbo Level 0 is overall stronger, can jump higher, and run faster than both Lazer Level 3 and Level 5 by small margins. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Lazer Turbo temporarily activates a which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. Lazer Turbo using Muteki Mode is exclusive to Ganbarizing. In Heisei Generations FINAL, Lazer Turbo transforms into this form by using the Kamen Rider Build (Game) Gashat in the Gamer Driver's second slot along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat. The Kamen Rider Build Gashat has the ability to neutralize the Enigma's power, which was preventing the Ex-Aid Riders from transforming. This form has 2 finishers * : Lazer Turbo summons the Bike Gamer, and rams the enemy with it. * : **'Arrow:' **'Sickle': Lazer Turbo delivers powerful slashes that take the form of energy wheels. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 34-37, 40, 42, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) - Proto Shakariki Sports= Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 Rider Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 105.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 69.7 t. *'Kicking power': 79.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 68.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.3 sec. is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form gives Lazer Turbo a balanced massive boost in overall power. Unlike the original Shakariki Sports, the Proto Sports Gamer doesn't give Lazer Turbo a headpiece. This form has 2 finishers: * : Lazer Turbo throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. * : Lazer Turbo rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 38, 42, 45, True Ending, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) - Proto Jet Combat= Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 Rider Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 125.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 70.6 t. *'Kicking power': 80.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Jet Combat Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form gives Lazer Turbo another massive boost in punching, kicking and jumping power, though when compared with Proto Sports Bike Gamer, his running speed and jumping height are lowered by a bit. However, to compensate this, Lazer Turbo gains flying abilities and boasts more firepower from the machine guns of Proto Combat Gamer. Unlike the original Jet Combat, the Proto Combat Gamer doesn't give Lazer Turbo a headpiece. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 40, 44, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) }} Equipment Devices *Retro Driver - Transformation belt **Gamer Slot Holder *Blazer Driver II - Transformation belt in *Gamer Charger - Rider trinket Weapons *Gamer Striker - Proto Speedstreak's main primary weapon Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added See Also * - James's Counterpart